A New Life
by Kasemei-chan
Summary: Born a member of the Blade Children, is that all he can be? EyesXOC Alternate Universe.


_A New Life_

Written by: Kasemei-Chan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Spiral. I do however own my original character and the partial lyric in this story.

Warning: This is a one shot fanfiction with an EyesXOC pairing. If you don't like it, don't read. Please do not flame me on that account.

Background: This one shot takes place during the episode where Eyes has his concert. It is in AU form, assuming that my original character was in the anime during the time.

"You idiot! Do you know what you nearly did?!" Eyes flew into a rage, screaming at his friend and supposed lover. Hikari stumbled to the ground and trembled in fear as her blue eyed boyfriend bore down on he. Kousuke put him into a headlock, trying to pull him off of their fellow teammate. "You nearly exposed us all and got yourself killed! You're such an idiot! I hate it!" the teen screamed. Hikari froze, then looked to the ground before standing up.

"I'm…sorry." she whispered before walking away from the group. The rest of the Blade Children watched her leave, before Rio turned on the pianist.

"Eyes, she was just trying to do what was right!" She protested.

"She could have gotten killed!" He retorted, seething.

"Really now? Well I can assure you what you just did wasn't any better for her." She shot back before taking her leave. Eyes stared after the silver haired teammate in shock as Kousuke shook her head.

"Women…" he muttered as the two males took their leave.

A few days later, Eyes and Hikari were going through the finishing preparations of their charity concert. The latter of the two, her teammate Kousuke, and their semi-rival Ayumu Narumi were talking quietly in her and Eyes's trailer before said pianist walked in. Silence fell, and Hikari nodded. The brunette and redhead both left, and without meeting Eyes's cold gaze, the singer began to warm up her vocals.

"What was that? What were you three talking about?" he asked. He hadn't been informed of any meeting, and was suspicious at the talkings that they may have had behind his back.

"Nothing. I'm changing the song order. The new one is first." She said firmly, looking at herself in the mirror, putting the final touches on her makeup.

"Why?" Eyes asked, eyes narrowing as his suspicious ideas continued to rise.

"Because I want to." She said. Silence ensued for a brief moment, before sighing, he nodded.

"Fine." The last word spoken, the two didn't talk after that. Unknown to Eyes, it may be the last talk they ever had…

The duo walked onto the stage among cheers. As Eyes sat at the piano and began to play, Hikari looked out to the audience, beginning her song.

"No longer a road…  
don't know where to go…  
Just want now to say…  
I'm sorry it turned out this way.." she sang, stepping forward slightly as the words came out of her mouth, eyeing one of the lighting towers. Just then, two shots were fired, silenced by a sniper silencer. Time slowed as Hikari's form fell backward, slamming against the piano, shoving it back as she landed on the stage floor. Eyes's eyes widened, and he quickly kicked the piano bench away, getting to his knees as he turned her form over. Two bullet shots, one to her shoulder and one to her torso marred her body. In the back, on the platform of the lighting tower, Ayumu and Kousuke took the hunter down, tying him up before taking the assassin back to the trailer. Eyes began to cry in surprise and pain, clutching his love's form to him as someone dialed for 911. He stayed with her, his blue eyes shining from tears as he looked down at her paling face. After what seemed like eternity, the medical team quickly came, lifting her to a stretcher and putting her into an ambulance, whisking her off to the hospital. Quickly deciding to look for Ayumu and Kousuke, the pianist quickly ran to his trailer where he saw the hunter, hands tied behind his back, feet tied together, a sniper rifle, and his teammate and rival guarding the assassin. Time froze for a moment, then the two 'guards' had to rush forward to restrain the platinum blonde.

"You bastard! You shot her!" Eyes screamed in rage as he struggled against the two.

"Yes I did. I don't know why you're so riled. I did her a favor." The hunter smirked from his bonds. "Her only love hating her? What's life's meaning?" He mocked, looking up at the teens.

"Love hate her? What do you…" the blue eyed teen asked. "Oh God…" he whispered. "Did she think?"

"Yes she did. Then the wench had to prevent me from shooting you. Funny though, she decided to kill two birds with one stone…pun intended." The assassin said, laughing.

"Kousuke. Turn him in. I'm going to the hospital." Eyes ordered. The redhead nodded as Eyes spun on his heel, running out of the trailer and to the hospital.

"Room 138." The nurse indicated. "She's in critical. Poor thing. Shot through a lung." The nurse said, shaking her head as she walked away. Eyes walked over to the room, looking in through the window. The sight that awaited him brought instant tears to his eyes. There his love lay, pale as death on the hospital bed. Linked to a heart monitor, life support, and other machines, her surroundings made her seem dwarfed. Quietly, struggling to hold back his tears, he opened the door, moving to sit on one of the chairs. Holding her hand, Eyes kissed it lightly before speaking.

"Hikari…I am so sorry..." He began. "I…I didn't mean it when I yelled at you…I was so scared. I nearly lost you then…and now. Please…I'm sorry…I love you." He said. He felt her hand move, and looked desperately to her face. Her eyes were open slightly, but her facial features showed immense pain.

"Eyes..." she breathed as she struggled to sit up. "I…I love…" She said before crying out in pain, falling back to the pillows as she began thrashing in her bed. Eyes looked on in horror before the doctors ran in.

"You need to leave!" One of them yelled just as she began to flat line. OIne of the nurses led him out. The blue eyed boy watched through the window as they began to use the defibrillator.

"Clear!" The doctor yelled as another one initiated the use of the machine.

"It's not working!" Another doctor yelled back. The doctors in the room conversed hastily.

"Get the adrenaline." The first doctor ordered. One of the nurses nodded and quickly ran off, coming back moments later with a needle and a bottle of liquid. Drawing the liquid into the syringe, the doctor quickly stabbed the needle into Hikari's chest. Almost instantaneously, Hikari's heart started beating again. When they were satisfied that she would be alright, the doctors left. One waited behind, then indicated to Eyes.

"Mr. Rutherford…walk with me?" he asked. Eyes nodded as he followed the doctor to the restroom. As he washed his hands, the doctor spoke to the teen. "She'll live." He began. "But it will leave her scarred. She…" the doctor paused. "Some of her ribs have been shattered, others cracked. Physical activities will no longer be very easy for her, considering her punctured lung. Sports is out of the question for now." He said, leaning against the sink. Tentatively, Eyes asked.

"Will she sing again?"

"I'm not sure…It will take work. A lot of it." He said after a moment. Just then, his pager rang. After he checked it, he turned to the teen again. "She's awake. You may go see her." He said, resting a hand on the platinum blonde's shoulder before leaving.

Eyes walked into the room, closing the door as he looked at his love. Extending her hand weakly, she invited him over. Taking her hand gently, he sat down, kissing her cheek.

"Is it bad?" she asked, referring to her wounds. Eyes nodded.

"Broken ribs…punctured lung." He said. Silence fell for a few moments. "Hikari…why didn't you tell me?" he asked, looking away from his love.

"I didn't want you to worry…I didn't think it mattered." She said quietly, stroking his hand.

"You didn't think it mattered that you nearly destroyed me?!" Eyes asked harshly. Scared, Hikari withdrew her hand. Quickly, the boy took her hand back. "Hikari. You nearly left this world to save me. I can handle physical pain, but the emotional torment I would have faced if you had died would have been much worse. I couldn't have handled that. Why I was so angry the other day, was because you had nearly taken yourself from me. Now you did it again…You scared me. What would I do without you?" He asked, crying again. "And yet you're here still…alive but still so hurt." Hikari tugged on his hand, bringing him to her, holding him close. She winced when his form leaned on his broken shoulder, but continued to hug him close as he cried into her chest.

"Sh…we're both alright. That's all that matters." She said, trying to calm him down. She held back winces of pain as his tears soaked through her bandages. Stroking his hair and murmuring soft words, she tried to calm him more. When Eyes had stopped crying, he wiped his cheek to shake off the remaining tears. Seeing blood, he gasped then looked. Hikari held back another wince as Eyes saw blood seeping through her hospital gown. Slamming a hand to the attendant call, he hugged her close, trying to stop the blood flow with the blanket. When the nurse came, she helped redress the wounds as Eyes left. Walking to a nearby florist, he bought his love a gift. Putting it behind him, he walked back to the room. Hikari pouted as he walked in.

"You left me!" She whined slightly, reaching for his hand. Eyes smiled.

"I'm sorry love. I had to get this." He said, handing her a bouquet of red roses.

"Oh Eyes…They're beautiful. Why not irises?" She asked, smelling at the roses.

"We may be Blade Children, but that's not all we can be." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Aww..Come on. You can do better." Hikari teased.

"I just bought the flow…" He was cut off by his love's kiss. They slowly melted, their kiss becoming passionate. After they broke off for air, Hikari smiled up at him.

"I love you." Eyes said, looking down at his lover.

"And I you Eyes.. and I you."


End file.
